A Second Chance On A Second Date
by TheDoc811
Summary: Cameron/House She was sitting in his chair after hours. Title in progress, suggestions welcome. Maybe a oneshot, maybe not.


**A/N Another **_**House **_**fic. I hope I kept House in character. Enjoy.**

There she was again. In her chair. Both Chase and Foreman hadn't gone this far to talk to him. Then again, she wasn't afraid of him. She'd call him on his crap. In fact, she'd been doing it more and more since their 'date'. That hadn't gone well, despite its beginnings. He'd gotten her a corsage, complimented her earrings. Then, it went downhill as he over-analyzed her.

"What do you want?" He limped over to the desk, "I had plans to go home and drink several nice cups of bourbon."

"What would you say if I wanted to quit again?" She stared at him, her blue eyes rising up to meet his, "Would you come begging to my door again?"

"You won't quit," He answered confidently, throwing old charts onto the desk.

"Why?" He watched her mouth move, as if in slow motion.

"Because you like your job," He limped around the desk to stand if front of the light board, "Because you're confident enough to ignore everything I say to you, everything I've done to you, and everything I say about you."

"You're wrong," she stated simply, standing up to him and biting her lip, "Since day one, I've looked up to you. I've done everything you say, even after you've just insulted me, but somewhere, somewhere it hurts. And I hide it, and you obviously don't know that. What I say, I do, it doesn't even scratch the surface, does it?"

And she brushed passed him, walking towards the door. She just reached it when he called out, her hand resting on the door handle. "Now, you're the one who's wrong." She looked back, silently begging for an answer, "There is always an effect," He scoffed, his own way of hiding the humanity that edged not far from the surface of his sarcastic behavior, "Cameron, you affect me."

"What?" She couldn't believe it. House—he was actually being serious. "Don't you dare mess with my feelings."

"Would I do that?" He asked, returning to a sarcastic tone, smiling as the female doctor glared back at him, "Yes, I would, but, for once, I'm not."

"You're actually admitting to have feelings for me?" she stared at him.

He walked to the door and motioned for her to follow, "Come on." He waved his cane in the direction of the door.

'Where are we going?" she asked, following after placing her doctor's coat on the coat hook.

"A ride," he rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious.

She followed him out of the office and hospital and then stared as he threw a leg over his motorcycle. She hadn't even known he owned one, never stayed long enough to see him leave.

"Oh, stop gaping," he scowled. "Get on."

"I have a car," she continued to stay, "and you still haven't told me where we're going."

"That's because it's a surprise," he answered, "And we wouldn't want to ruin it, now would we? Get on." Cameron sighed and threw her leg over the bike. House handed her a helmet before putting on a pair of sunglasses.

He pulled Cameron's arms tighter around his middle and revved the engine before pulling out of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Neither would admit how good it felt to feel the other's touch. The ride was silent as he maneuvered his way throw the streets, eventually pulling into an ice cream parlor.

"Ice cream?" she asked, incredulously. "You drove me here for ice cream?"

"What? Did you expect me to take you to some cheesy romantic overlook and confess my undying love for you?" He rose from the bike and held a hand out to help her off.

She took it, "No, of course not, but ice cream?"

"What woman doesn't like to drown her sorrows in ice cream?" He answered. "Don't you want some?"

She got a strawberry ice cream. He got a mint chocolate chip with a side of Vicodin.

"Thank you," she said, licking the cone.

"For ice cream?" he answered.

"No," she smiled, "I take this as you're actually going to try and have a relationship."

"Then, does this count as our second date?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Well, normally a second date means kissing at the least," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smirked, "This is our second date." Then, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. House then rose and took her hand, his ice cream long since finished. The remains of hers was only a cone, left abandoned on the table.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"I don't know," he answered, pulling her towards his motorcycle. "Your apartment."

"What? Why?" she asked, incredulously. He started the bike, and she found herself speaking into his ear in order to be heard, "The third date is normally when two people have sex."

"No," he answered, "Unless you want to." He imagined her rolling her eyes, "I'll drop you off, and then I'll pick you up in the morning."

"That's very unlike you," she replied, "Very sweet."

"Oh, must you use that word?" House scowled.

"Yes," she smiled. He felt her lips move on his next, "You're a sweet man House, whether you want to admit it our not."

**A/N The end. Sorry that it's short, but I hope you liked it. Who knows? Maybe I'll update, but I'm not sure. Please review. **

AirDragon717


End file.
